wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
VANGUARD Pro
VANGUARD Pro is an American independent professional wrestling promotion owned and produced by Tressler Insurance LLC and SYSTM Media LLC. History: The company was conceived in mid-2018 by Neil Beck, an independent film director based out of Los Angeles, California who was a massive wrestling fan. Having watched wrestling his entire life, he decided to funnel his assets from SYSTM Media LLC, his production company, into creating a wrestling promotion. Having no experience with promoting a wrestling company, he would reach out to retired wrestler and multi-promotional benefactor Vernon Tressler, who agreed to sign onto the company on the condition that Beck impressed him with something to separate it from other promotions at the time. Beck immediately pitched the idea of the company with it's own lore and canon based on the 1986 science fiction film Blade Runner, coincidently drawing a connection with the film taking place in a dystopian 2019 Los Angeles. The idea intrigued Tressler, thus he agreed to help fund and promote the company with assistance from other shareholders. After months of vague posts on Twitter, in November 2018, the company was officially named VANGUARD Pro. Events: 2019: } |} Championships & Other Accomplishments: Current championships Tournaments: Roster Male Roster: }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-006cb7: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Pic ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; width: 10%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Wrestler ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Hometown ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Notes |- align="center" | | Adam O'Bannon | Broken Arrow, Oklahoma | Member of Perdition of Paroxysm |- align="center" | | Cadet Andrew Thomas | The Beach | Member of The Lifeguards |- align="center" | | Cadet Barry Allen | The Beach | Member of The Lifeguards |- align="center" | | Cadet Jacob Holliday | The Beach | Member of The Lifeguards |- align="center" | | Christopher Sabertooth | Aberdeen, Washington | |- align="center" | | Clinton Stone | Cincinnati, Ohio | |- align="center" | | Garrett Manning | Hollywood, California | Member of Perdition of Paroxysm |- align="center" | | Kai Terblanche | Amsterdam, South Africa | |- align="center" | | Kyle Radcliffe | The Abysal Lodge | Member of The Rogues Gallery |- align="center" | | Leo Starrick | Verona, Italy | |- align="center" | | MARVELOUS★RED | Another Universe | |- align="center" | | Lord Enon | The Outland | |- align="center" | | Lycan | The Abysal Lodge | Member of The Rogues Gallery |- align="center" | | Shane Holiday | Los Angeles, California | |- align="center" | | Travis Levitt | Richmond, Virginia | |- align="center" | | Trey Cole | Las Vegas, Nevada | |} Female Roster: }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-006cb7: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Pic ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; width: 10%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Wrestler ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Hometown ! align="center" style="background: #006cb7; width: 20%; border-right: 1px solid #999999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999999; -moz-border-radius-topleft: 10px; color: #F0F8FF;" | Notes |- align="center" | | Azurine Vebbins | San Angeles, California | |- align="center" | | Brooklyn Kinsley | Hollywood, California | Member of Perdition of Paroxysm |- align="center" | | Eliza Garou | "Whereever moonlight touches" | |- align="center" | | Farris Ortiz | Austin, Texas | Member of Gal Pal Deluxe |- align="center" | | Hannah Stanton | Los Angeles, California | |- align="center" | | Izzy Van Doren | Chicago, Illinois | |- align="center" | | Kylie Drafthouse | Dover, Delaware | |- align="center" | | Marissa Ortiz | Austin, Texas | Member of Gal Pal Deluxe |- align="center" | | Raena Ripley | Black Rock City, Nevada | VANGUARD Pro Bellatrix Champion |- align="center" | | Ruby Auriel | Miami, Florida | |- align="center" | | Scarlet Flint | New York City, New York | |- align="center" | | Stacy DeVille | Portland, Oregen | |- align="center" | | Videl Rose | Hollywood, California | |- align="center" | | Velvet Twinkle | Bournemouth, England by way of Tokyo, Japan | |- align="center" | | Ximena Blaze | Las Vegas, Nevada | |} Category:Independent Promotions